JLA inititive
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: Join some of the most famous titans, and ones that need to be re-explained.
1. Cinderblocks destruction

**_Members are,_**

Robin

Bumblbee

Cyborg

Superboy

Aquagrirl

Golden Eagle

Beast Boy

* * *

In the titans tower...

"I need the computer Cyborg, for my new video game" Beast Boy complained throwing the disk. Cyborg shook his head in a strange way.

"There is no way, I need to program my software in me, NO!" Cyborg screamed. Beast Boy used his helpful shapseshifting powers and turned into an ant and crawled up the computer cords and put the disk in and when he did he met Bumblbee.

"Hey Beast Boy, whats up" Bumblbee asked.

"I dont got time" Beast Boy whinned, He crawled past her quickly and the disk was in!

"Yes Relaxation" Beast Boy cheered. Cyborg finnaly saw what he was doing and chased him around the room. Meanwhile with Aquagirl and Golden Eagle.

"Oh I love you" Aqua Girl said kissing Golden Eagle tenderly "You make me feel happy. Golden Eagle took her into the sky and they soared into the clouds without a worry to there names.

"Thank you" Golden Eagle said smiling tons. Meanwhile with Robin and Superboy.

"I think it doesn't do that" Superboy guessed. Robin got steamed.

"Yes it does" Robin said slowly. Robin was trying to explain why they were given these powers but Superboy was hoplessly confused and delayed in thinking.

"Never mind smart one" Robin teased. Suddenly loud alert systems went bezzerk and the titans rushed out of there tower and saw that the dreaded Cinderblock was terryzing the very town of New York! So everyone lept on there way in eachly different ways and was excited to get some action today.

"Titans Go" Screamed Robin. Robin leapt towards him first and with his pole he jumped upward and kicked Cinderblock breaking off a chunk, but suddenly he grew it right back. Bumblbee was next, she shrunk the size of a wasp and fired small electric blasts, unfortunately for her she ran into Cinderblocks tough skin and was knocked to unconsius.

"Got to cocky" Bumblebee chanted. Cyborg then blasted his energy beam withhis right arm and it tore in the middle of Cinderblock but he started to grow it back. Aquagirl then took Cinderblocks downfall and turned it into a postitive situation, she used a nearby water tower and flushed Cinderblock with water and he melted into a terrible glop of mud.

"See Robin I will understand this" Superboy said as he smashed the nutorius Cinderblock with a nearby rock. Beast Boy then started eating the mess.

"Your disgusting man, oh and I found out that you put the video game in" Cyborg said folding his cyborgetic arms.

"How?" asked Beast Boy.

"Bumblbee" Cyborg tattled. Bumblbee looked embarrased and flew towards Robin. While everyone was doing that Aquagirl and Golden Eagle were chatting.

"You were amazing sweetheart" Golden Eagle said smiling a huge grin.

"Thanks" Aquagirl said turning her cheeks rosey read.


	2. Golden Eagle's jealousy part 1

**_Members are,_**

Robin

Bumblbee

Cyborg

Superboy

Aquagrirl

Golden Eagle

Beast Boy

* * *

In the titans tower...

"I need the computer Cyborg, for my new video game" Beast Boy complained throwing the disk. Cyborg shook his head in a strange way.

"There is no way, I need to program my software in me, NO!" Cyborg screamed. Beast Boy used his helpful shapseshifting powers and turned into an ant and crawled up the computer cords and put the disk in and when he did he met Bumblbee.

"Hey Beast Boy, whats up" Bumblbee asked.

"I dont got time" Beast Boy whinned, He crawled past her quickly and the disk was in!

"Yes Relaxation" Beast Boy cheered. Cyborg finnaly saw what he was doing and chased him around the room. Meanwhile with Aquagirl and Golden Eagle.

"Oh I love you" Aqua Girl said kissing Golden Eagle tenderly "You make me feel happy. Golden Eagle took her into the sky and they soared into the clouds without a worry to there names.

"Thank you" Golden Eagle said smiling tons. Meanwhile with Robin and Superboy.

"I think it doesn't do that" Superboy guessed. Robin got steamed.

"Yes it does" Robin said slowly. Robin was trying to explain why they were given these powers but Superboy was hoplessly confused and delayed in thinking.

"Never mind smart one" Robin teased. Suddenly loud alert systems went bezzerk and the titans rushed out of there tower and saw that the dreaded Cinderblock was terryzing the very town of New York! So everyone lept on there way in eachly different ways and was excited to get some action today.

"Titans Go" Screamed Robin. Robin leapt towards him first and with his pole he jumped upward and kicked Cinderblock breaking off a chunk, but suddenly he grew it right back. Bumblbee was next, she shrunk the size of a wasp and fired small electric blasts, unfortunately for her she ran into Cinderblocks tough skin and was knocked to unconsius.

"Got to cocky" Bumblebee chanted. Cyborg then blasted his energy beam withhis right arm and it tore in the middle of Cinderblock but he started to grow it back. Aquagirl then took Cinderblocks downfall and turned it into a postitive situation, she used a nearby water tower and flushed Cinderblock with water and he melted into a terrible glop of mud.

"See Robin I will understand this" Superboy said as he smashed the nutorius Cinderblock with a nearby rock. Beast Boy then started eating the mess.

"Your disgusting man, oh and I found out that you put the video game in" Cyborg said folding his cyborgetic arms.

"How?" asked Beast Boy.

"Bumblbee" Cyborg tattled. Bumblbee looked embarrased and flew towards Robin. While everyone was doing that Aquagirl and Golden Eagle were chatting.

"You were amazing sweetheart" Golden Eagle said smiling a huge grin.

"Thanks" Aquagirl said turning her cheeks rosey read.


End file.
